


The Greatest Gift

by All-We-Must-Be (detectivecaz)



Series: Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff Event Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Day 6, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Romance, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/All-We-Must-Be
Summary: The best gifts come from the heart.





	The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Worst Witch 2018 Winter Fluff event.
> 
> Prompt: Gifts.

* * *

Hecate reached down and picked up the perfectly wrapped gift that was sitting on the floor in front of her private quarters wondering who it was from. Turning over the gold trimmed tag, she felt her breath catch in her throat when she saw it was from Ada.

Looking around to make sure there was no one around, she started to open the gift, being careful not to rip the gold and silver a snowflake wrapping paper. It was clear that Ada had put a lot of work to ensure the gift was wrapped perfectly.

When the last of the paper was removed, Hecate was now staring at a black box with a note in Ada’s familiar scrawl stuck on top. As she started to read over the note, her eyes widened in disbelief suddenly realising what the box contained. Opening the lid, she felt tears gather in her eyes, as her fingers traced the faded gold lettering on the black leather bound potion book.

She thought it was lost, after her original copy was destroyed by Agatha, after one of her many temper tantrums. Hecate had tried to save it, but there was nothing she could do. Ada had apologised profusely for her sister’s actions that day, believing that it was her fault. It had taken days for her to reassure Ada that she wasn’t to blame. Hecate had tried for years trying to find another copy, as the potion book had gone out of print years ago.

Hecate took out the book from the box and opened the cover noticing that it was a first edition copy. It must have cost Ada a small fortune. She was at loss for words at receiving such a thoughtful gift from the person she had come to love. Placing the book back in the box, she made sure it was secured then transferred herself to Ada’s office completely unaware that Dimity had witnessed the full scene.

A few seconds later, Hecate materialised outside Ada’s office and softly knocked on the door before stepping inside. She saw Ada sitting behind her desk, that was now covered in red and gold wrapping paper along with a long silver box in front of her.

“Ada,” Hecate said seeing the Headmistress look over at her, seeing the unshed tears shining in her blue eyes. “Is everything alright?”

“It couldn’t be more perfect, Hecate. I’m just in awe of your gift. It’s beautiful.”

Hecate froze, unsure what gift Ada was speaking of. It was only when Ada pulled out a single blood red and yellow mixed rose from the box. She had to agree with Ada, it certainly was beautiful and unique.

“It’s lovely, Ada. But I’m afraid to tell you, that the gift you received wasn’t from me.”

Ada’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Are you sure Hecate? Because the note that accompanied it is in your handwriting and signed by you.”

“May I see the note?” Hecate asked walking over to Ada’s desk while keeping a hold of her own present.

Ada wordlessly handed over the parchment, watching as Hecate quickly analysed it. “It is your handwriting, Hecate.”

“It is, but I would remember sending you such a gift, Ada.”

Ada frowned, it was then she saw the gift in Hecate’s hands. “It seems I’m not the only one who received a gift.”

Hecate looked down at the box in her hands, her earlier enjoyment fading as quickly as it had come.

“The note said it was from you. I take It you never sent me it?”

Ada shook her head sadly, “No, what did you receive?”

Hecate handed over the box for Ada to open seeing the disbelief in her eyes. “How on earth did they manage to find a copy?”

“I have no idea; I was going to ask you. In fact, it’s why I came here, and also to thank you for the gift along with your note.”

“It seems we have been ‘stitched up’ as Agatha would say. “I’m sorry, Hecate.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault, Ada,” Hecate said sadly. “I had hoped…”

Ada smiled in understanding, “I do have a gift for you, Hecate, though it may not be as extravagant as the potion book you received, I hope it means just as much to you.” She rose from her chair and moved around her desk so she was standing in front of her deputy. “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.”

Hecate breathed deeply and closed her eyes, curious as to the gift Ada had gotten her. She could hear the gentle ticking of the clock on top of the fireplace behind her but there was no other sound. She wondered if Ada was even still in her office.

Suddenly feeling nervous she was ready to open her eyes when she felt something cold and heavy being placed in the palm of her hand.

“Okay, you can open them.”

Hecate opened her eyes and looked down to see that Ada had presented her with an elegant vintage mechanical pocket watch attached to a long gold chain.

“It’s beautiful, Ada,” Hecate whispered carefully inspecting the watch’s design.

“Turn it over.”

Hecate did what Ada had asked, to see an inscription engraved around the metal. _‘Your time is my time. Forever & Always.’_

She felt a lump in her throat as she read over the inscription. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Hecate. I just want you to know that I will always be by your side, every second of every minute of every hour of every day. For the rest of our lives. I hope you’ll wear this and accept it as a token of my love for you.”

"I will treasure it always, Ada," Hecate said softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently then leaned down, softly kissing her lips.

The soft and tender kiss spoke to Ada’s heart, promising her forever. It was then she knew she had made the right decision in regards to her gift.

After a few moments, they broke apart, as they gazed into each other’s eyes seeing their love reflecting back at them.

“Will you do the honours?.”

“Nothing would please me more,” Ada said taking the necklace from Hecate’s hand and placed it over her head, letting the watch rest just below her heart. “It suits you, just like I knew it would. Dimity was positive that you would hate it and suggested something else.”

Hecate’s eyes narrowed, “Strange she said the same to me when I suggested a gift to give you. You don’t think?”

Ada turned and looked at the two opened gifts on her desk, “Surely she wouldn’t.”

“Oh, she would. I think I will be having a few chosen words with, Miss Drill in regards to today’s events.”

“I’m sure she meant well, Hecate,” Ada said turning to look back at the woman she loved. “Besides’ I quite like the Ada Rose.”

“The what?”

“It’s what you called, or rather Dimity called the rose she gave me.”

“I see,” Hecate muttered trying to control her emotions.

Ada looked at her in worry, “What’s the matter, Hecate?”

“That rose you received, I grew and hand-picked myself. I called it the Ada Rose. I was terrified to give it to you. Dimity saw me throwing it away, and confronted me about it. So, I told her that it was supposed to be a gift for you, but I changed my mind. She must have taken it from the bin when I wasn’t looking and decided to give it to you because I was too cowardly to do so in the end.”

“You’re the bravest person I know Hecate. I truly mean that and nothing could ever change my mind.”

“You put too much faith in me, Ada.”

“It’s the truth,” Ada reassured her taking her hand. “Even though Dimity sent me the rose, the time, the thought and the effort that went into the gift itself was all down to you. No one has ever given me something so special, Hecate. Every gift you give me, every moment we share, I’ll treasure them in my heart. Forever and always.”

 


End file.
